An Advice From My Senpai
by thepoetry
Summary: Bukan berarti mendapat cokelat kosong itu hal yang tidak bagus, 'kan? sebuah fanfic Naruto yang hampir-hampir tidak penting.. Maafkan kesalahan tulis saya yaa. Enjoy! Don't like don't read..


An Advice From My Senpai

A short and likely unimportant Naruto fanfiction. No pairing here.

Disclaimer : it's all Masashi Kishimoto's characters

Cokelat – cokelat itu berserakan berantakan di tanah lapangan sekolah yang berumput, bersama airmata Hyuuga Hinata yang mengalir deras. _Bodoh! Jangan menangis Hinata, kau harus menjadi perempuan kuat! _ Gadis itu menyeka airmatanya dengan kasar menggunakan jemarinya yang agak kotor karena jatuh tertunduk di tanah. Sembari menguatkan hati, ia memunguti kembali cokelat – cokelat yang jatuh itu dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya memegang erat sisa-sisa butir cokelat isi yang tersisa. _Maafkan aku, Naruto-kun… Hadiah ulang tahunmu ini rusak.._

****

Hatake Kakashi sedang berjalan santai di sisi lapangan, tangan kirinya mengenggam sebuah buku berjudul Icha-Icha Tactics yang sebenarnya sudah ia baca ulang lebih dari lima kali. Rambut perak sang Jenius Angkatan Yang Nyentrik itu berantakan seperti biasa, dan matanya lebih sering mengarah kepada buku yang dibacanya.

Tepat saat matanya sedang tak tertuju pada halaman-halaman kumal bukunya, lelaki berambut perak itu melihat sosok yang ia rasa dikenalnya. Rambut panjang hitam terurai.. Wajah pemalu yang berurai air mata, sosok itu tengah membungkuk di lapangan rumput sekolah sambil memegang sesuatu yang kelihatannya seperti bungkusan berisi cokelat. Kakashi mengenalnya sebagai Hyuuga Hinata, juniornya di Klub Musik Sekolah, gadis pemalu tapi baik hati yang berposisi sebagai pemain biola. Sambil menutup bukunya, lelaki berambut perak itu menghampiri Hinata.

"Kenapa kau menangis di tengah lapangan begini, Hyuuga?"

Hinata mendongak kaget ketika gadis itu melihat Kakashi-senpai menunduk ke arahnya, sambil menelengkan kepalanya sedikit. Cepat-cepat gadis itu kembali berdiri setelah cokelat-cokelat yang tadi terjatuh telah terambil. "Um.. Tidak apa-apa kok, Kakashi-senpai.. tadi.. aku tersandung.."

"Hmm.. Dan sayang sekali sepertinya cokelat yang kau bawa juga terjatuh dan.. rusak."

Tanpa sempat ditahannya Hinata kembali meneteskan air mata, dan tiba-tiba saja terisak. Kakashi walaupun mulanya kaget, dengan tenang mengulurkan selembar saputangan kepada gadis itu. "Maafkan ucapanku tadi, Hyuuga. Baiklah, mari tenangkan dirimu di kafetaria, sebagai senpai mu di Klub Musik aku merasa harus membantumu. Ceritakanlah apa yang membuatmu sedih. Ayo.."

Hinata mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Kakashi ke kafetaria.

****

"Jadi, kau mau menghadiahkan cokelat-cokelat ini untuk si Uzumaki Naruto sebagai hadiah ulang tahun, tapi sayangnya kau tak sengaja terjatuh di lapangan yang akhirnya mengakibatkan hadiahmu rusak.. " ucap Kakashi saat lelaki itu dan Hinata duduk di salah satu meja di kafetaria. Di sore yang dingin itu mereka berdua sama-sama memesan secangkir ocha yang hangat.

Hinata mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Kakashi, "Ini gara-gara kecorobohanku, Kakashi-sensei… Seharusnya.. aku mengikat bungkusan cokelat itu lebih erat dan berjalan lebih hati-hati.. Padahal aku… aku ingin sekali menghadiahkan cokelat special buatanku ini kepada.. Naruto-kun di hari ulang tahunnya.. hu-hu.." gadis itu masih terisak.

"Ini rasanya seperti mendapat sebutir cokelat kosong, Kakashi-senpai.. Mungkin.. aku memang tidak bisa membuat Naruto-kun senang di hari spesialnya ini.. tidak mendapatkan senyum Naruto-kun.. seperti halnya mendapat cokelat yang kosong.."

Kakashi tercenung memikirkan ucapan juniornya itu, "Apakah ada yang salah kalau kita memakan cokelat kosong? Cokelat itu tetap manis dan enak dimakan, bukan?"

Hinata terdiam.

"Begini Hyuuga, aku tahu kau sangat sedih. Tapi kau tahu, seperti halnya cokelat-cokelat yang tersisa di bungkusan itu, kau masih punya banyak kesempatan untuk mencoba.. masih banyak pilihan yang bisa kau pilih. Bersyukurlah kau masih bisa memakan cokelat yang lembut dan manis itu, seperti halnya kau selalu bisa melihat si Uzumaki itu ceria dan tersenyum. Hidup memang seperti sekotak cokelat, kau tidak akan tahu apa yang akan kau dapat, tapi kau selalu bisa mencoba, dan kau selalu punya kesempatan dan pilihan. Jangan sedih kalau kau mendapat cokelat yang kosong bukannya berisi almond, bukankah cokelat itu sendiri sangat enak dimakan? Kelak kalau memang sudah saatnya tiba kau akan beruntung bisa memakan sebutir cokelat berisi almond seperti halnya kau nantinya mungkin bisa membuat si Uzumaki tersenyum. Bersyukurlah, Hyuuga.. Jangan takut kehilangan kesempatan."

Hinata tersenyum mendengar ucapan senpai-nya, _ya, selalu akan ada kesempatan untukku.._ kemudian membersihkan bekas-bekas tangisannya dan berkata, "Terima kasih banyak, Kakashi-senpai! Kakashi-senpai.. sudah mengingatkan aku.. untuk tetap optimis dan bersemangat.."

"Seperti Naruto-kun… dia tidak pernah hilang semangat.. aku akan berusaha.."

Kakashi membalas senyuman Hinata sembari berkata, "Jadi, tidak ada alasan bagimu untuk datang ke latihan rutin besok dengan mata sembap, kan, Hyuuga?"

Mereka berdua pun menutup perbincangan itu dengan tawa.


End file.
